Factus Somnius
by Metallic Lenneth
Summary: Los sueños son un mundo donde no extisten reglas y uno puede hacer lo que desee. Un lugar donde todo sucede al azar y no está sujeto a las reglas del destino y de la vida. Adelante, ven con nosotros y duerme. Sueña, la noche es una fiesta y no ha hecho más que comenzar.


En algún lugar de Equestria hay un pequeño pueblito situado en lo alto de una colina. Dichas tierras donde está situado el pueblo son vastas y extensas, es un lugar donde soliera hacer frío y llover muy a menudo. Imaginen una gran y extensa planicie llena de verdes pastizales donde en algún lugar el terreno comienza a elevarse hasta alcanzar cierta altura, algo como una montaña, y que termina en un acantilado que da paso al mar. El pueblo del que hablamos en cuestión no era muy grande, tan sólo era un pequeño congregado de casitas rodeadas de una cerca. Unos pocos metros más allá de la cerca había un huerto, un establo, una granja y un molino de viento. Había una larga escalera empinada que comenzaba en un muelle y bajaba a lo largo del acantilado hasta llegar a la pequeña playa que había al pie, lugar al que algunos habitantes bajaban para pescar. Todo lo que se producía en los huertos, los molinos y lo obtenido de la pesca, iba a parar a las pequeñas tiendas empotradas en el lugar. Nadie podría resistirse al delicioso sabor de unos vegetales y pescado frescos sacados en el momento justo.

La historia que en la que nos centramos en este momento es algo curiosa.  
Éste era un día como cualquier otro…. o más bien, una noche. Una bella y tranquila noche en medio de la colina, donde no se oía más que el sonido de los grillos y la fresca brisa embatiendo las plantas. El pueblo entero estaba sumido en un sueño, a excepción de algún que otro habitante que de vez en cuando se levantaba para ir al baño. Sólo había unos dos o tres faroles que iluminaban algunas áreas del pequeño poblado, por lo que casi gran parte del lugar permanecía sumido en una gran oscuridad.

Es como…. Una belleza, un sueño, ¿quién no querría vivir en un lugar tan hermoso como éste?

En un momento de la calma noche, mientras todos ya dormían profundamente, las pocas luces que quedaban en el pueblo misteriosamente se apagaron.

En el establo, había una pequeña chimenea en la cual en su hogar ardía una llama, cuya luz solitaria alumbraba a un pequeño grupo de potrillos que dormían apretujados entre ellos. El más pequeño y escuálido del grupo, cuyo pelaje estaba algo erizado y desordenado, en determinado momento despertó al sentir la presencia de alguien más dentro del lugar además de ellos. Giró lentamente la cabeza y se quedó mirando hacia un rincón oscuro del establo.

Había una hermosa criatura mirándolo desde las sombras, cuyos ojos se posaban sobre el pequeño con una dulzura casi maternal. El pequeño estiró levemente la cabeza hacia adelante, mirando más detenidamente y con curiosidad, en lo cual pudo notar que la melena de aquella criatura ondeaba suavemente pese a que no había viento dentro del lugar.

-?: ¿Quién eres?

En respuesta, la criatura salió lentamente desde las sombras. Muy lentamente, casi tímidamente, mientras sus ojos seguían mirándolo con el mismo afecto que una madre tendría por su hijo. Es casi… como si estuviera jugando.

La criatura en cuestión era alta y esbelta, su pelaje era de un color azul tan oscuro como la noche y su melena parecía hecha un sueño. Se parecía mucho a cierta princesa de la noche, excepto sólo porque las pupilas de sus ojos eran alargadas como las de una serpiente.

Un momento después, la criatura se elevó suave y silenciosamente y comenzó a volar en círculos a baja altura, sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

-?: ¿No me conoces, pequeño? Porque yo sí te conozco, Evánghyas. Has tenido grandes y largas aventuras a lo largo del tiempo, ¿no es así?

El pequeño asintió sin decir nada, mientras se quedaba viendo tontamente a aquella criatura que volaba sobre él.

-?: Todo eso es muy bonito, pero creo que ya es hora de partir.

-?: ¿De verdad?

Los ojos de la criatura brillaron de color blanco. Hubo un pequeño destello cegador y un momento después estaba sentada en el suelo frente al pequeño potrillo.

-?: De verdad. ¿Sabes…? Las noches, a veces, son un tanto aburridas y tristes si no sabes cómo encontrar su encanto…. Y… me estaba preguntando si te gustaría acompañarme en un viaje.

El pequeño alzó las orejas.

-?: ¿Un viaje? ¿Y dónde iremos?

-?: Donde tú quieras

-?: ¿De verdad?

-?: Sí

Aquella hermosa criatura se levantó, suave y silenciosamente comenzó a regresar al rincón oscuro de donde había salido, de modo que ahora sólo se notaba el leve brillo esmeralda de sus ojos. Un momento después el pequeño la oyó susurrar. 

_Ven, ven, hijo mío. Ven, pequeño.  
Ven conmigo, iremos juntos a una tierra de encantos._

 _No temas a la oscuridad, pequeño,  
Pues ella es tu dulce amiga.  
En ella puedes descansar de los azares de la vida,  
y esconderte de tus enemigos._

 _Ven, ven pequeño, hijo mío,  
Te llevaré a mi oscuro jardín de sueños._

 _A un lugar donde la noche es eterna,  
Y donde la fiesta no ha hecho más que comenzar._

 _Duerme, sueña.  
Ya no hay nada que temer,  
Porque ahora estoy contigo._

 _Sólo sueña, no hay nada que temer,  
Pues el final está cerca._

 _Ven, hijo mío._

 _Duerme._

El pequeño potrillo bostezó anchamente, y sus párpados comenzaron a pesar por el cansancio.

-?: Esta bien, iré contigo. Ahora sólo…. sólo déjame dormir….

Se recostó sobre el suelo cubierto de forraje, cerró los ojos y exhaló un hondo suspiro, quedando dormido. Un momento después, el pequeño potrillo dejó de respirar.

Unos momentos después, otro de los potrillos que dormían en el lugar, despertó sobresaltado. Se quedó mirando momentáneamente en algún punto del suelo frente a él.

-?: ¿Pasa algo?

El potrillo se dio vuelta y vio que otro de sus compañeros se había despertado. Negó con la cabeza.

-?: No, nada… debió haber sido imaginación mía. Vamos, volvamos a dormir.

Los dos pequeños se acomodaron como pudieron junto al resto, mientras el aludido le echaba un último vistazo al lugar frente a él antes de volver a dormir. Algo en su conciencia le daba la ligera sensación de haber tenido un amigo alguna vez y haberlo perdido con el paso del tiempo, y luego esa sensación se desvaneció de sus recuerdos mientras volvía a quedar dormido.

 _"Sí eres uno con el mundo, eres uno más. En cambio, si eres uno contra el mundo, eres sólo tú."  
_

Historia escrita por Metallic Lenneth,  
inspirada en la canción de "Come Little children"  
de Edgar Allan Poe e interpretada por Sarah Sanderson.


End file.
